Cita en la playa
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Francia ha estado de viaje durante unos cuantos días y para cuando vuelve Inglaterra le tiene una sorpresita preparada, aunque no siempre es tan fácil ser romántico y tsundere, porque desde luego ¡él NO le ha echado de menos!


**Disclaimer:** _Vale, Himaruya, puedes dibujar esto si un día te inspiras, cariño. No tendrás represalias legales nuestras._

* * *

 **Cita en la Playa**

Alguien toma a Francia por la espalda y le tapa los ojos con una venda negra opaca.

—¡Oh! _Quoi_... —levanta las manos a los ojos, con el corazón aceleradillo porque no se lo esperaba.

—Si te quitas la venda antes de que yo diga, te devuelvo a casa —advierte Inglaterra atándosela tras la cabeza... se puede notar en su voz que está avergonzado desde YA... De hecho lleva rato ya con ello.

— _Non, Non..._ ¡No hago nada! —susurra bajando las manos y sonriendo IDIOTA sin poder evitarlo—. _Allô, mon amour —_ le saluda ronroneando y el inglesito traga saliva nervioso y le toma de las manos para guiarle—. ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunta apretándole un poco de las manos, a él mismo se le debe notar que está nerviosito y excitado.

—No pienso... no te lo voy a decir —responde vacilando un poco y aun tirando de él, andando de espaldas y vigilando para no chocarse con nada...

—¿Es un lugar _romantique_? —susurra andando temeroso y un poco torpemente.

— _Shut up_ —se nota que se sonroja en su tono de voz—. Cuidado con los dos escalones —tira de él hacia ello y en realidad son tres.

—Estás sonrojad... ¡Ahhh! —trastabilla en el tercer escalón. Inglaterra hace un movimiento para detenerle de la cintura... automáticamente se asusta y se separa, volviendo a tomarle de las manos, temblando—. ¡Eran tres escalones! —protesta un poco.

—¡Pues no los vi, yo voy de espaldas! —se defiende.

—Estás nervioso —susurra.

— _Wait..._ —le suelta de una mano, sin oírle.

— _Non, non_... No me dejes aquí jugando a la gallina ciega.

—Necesito una mano, sólo espera —le aprieta con la otra que no le ha soltado. Francia sonríe porque esto le gusta, apretando de vuelta.

—¡Dame una pista al menos!

Pero el británico no puede oír lo que hace del todo, pero en unos segundos tira de él para que se acerque. Francia sonríe un poco más y se le acerca, tratando de establecer contacto con las piernas si puede. Inglaterra le pone en un lugar concreto modificando su posición.

—No tengo esta vez ni IDEA de lo que haces.

—Agacha la cabeza —mano en la nuca. Francia sonríe, agachándola.

—¿Beso? —susurra.

—Saca el culo y déjate caer hacia atrás —responde, apartando la cara y sonrojándose, sin soltarle de la mano ni de la nuca. El galo se humedece los labios.

—Confío en ti...

—Pues... ¡qué remedio! —tan sarcástico. El galo saca el culo como le dice.

—¿Me tiro hacia atrás así como así?

Hace gestos con la mano empujándole un poco para echarle hacia atrás haciéndole bajar la cabeza más.

— _Yes, France,_ no pasa nada. Caerás de culo en blando.

Francia toma aire.

—Como me sientes en barro, vas a comprarme pantalones, es más, vas a irlos a comprar tú mismo... —se impulsa suavemente y cae sentado en el asiento de un coche.

—Si serás dramático —le toma de las rodillas y se las mete dentro.

—Ohh... —se ríe —, pues eres mi peor enemigo, ¿qué esperabas?

Inglaterra niega con la cabeza, poniendo los ojos en blanco y sonriendo, le cierra la puerta y le da la vuelta al coche para sentarse del lugar el conductor, a su lado. Francia extiende la mano y se la pone en la pierna.

—¿A dónde vamos? —sonríe.

—No muy lejos, en realidad... —pone en marcha el motor y si Francia pudiera, con eso sabría que está montado en el _Rolls Royce_... seguramente lo sabrá por los asientos y el olor general, en vez del ruido—. Te estoy secuestrando, por eso la venda —sale en reversa de la casa de España en Barcelona.

—Huele bien... A piel —susurra contento—, y estoy del lado izquierdo. Parece el _Rolls_ —sonrisa orgullosa—, un secuestro muy fino.

—¿Has oído el motor y no lo has reconocido? ¡Ni siquiera debería dejarte subir! —protesta para molestarle.

—He... Reconocido el olor, no seas dramático... No suena nada tu coche como para que me digas que no lo reconozca, eso quiere decir que he oído bien —hace un pucherito fingido y el británico se ríe—. ¿Seguro que no puedo saber a dónde vamos?

— _No, but_... —vacila y se humedece los labios, sin mirarle—. _I need to know_... —carraspea, incómodo.

— _Quoi?_ ¿Si te he echado de menos? _Oui_... —confiesa mirando hacia él. Inglaterra se sonroja y sonríe un poco aprovechando que no le ve con ello.

— _No_... _d-do you... I mean..._ _Are you_... —empieza a preguntar nervioso, cambiando la frase.

—¿Ajá? —pregunta curioso, sonriendo muy levemente.

— _I mean... you know... you, of course..._ _I mean..._

—No sé qué me estás preguntando... —asegura, girando la cara hacia él.

—Si tú... es que... es que muchas veces tú no... Y es que...

—Muchas veces yo no _quoi, cher?_ —sonríe.

— _I mean_ , ¡no es que a mí me interese ni nada! —asegura histéricamente—. Es... E-Es por el sitio al que vamos que... _I mean_ ¡No es un sitio indecente! _B-but_...

—Preguntas... ¿Si traigo ropa interior? —dando tiros al aire.

— _Youwanker!_ —chilla sonrojándose porque justo eso pregunta.

—Podrías averiguarlo muy fácil —sonríe satisfecho al notar que ha adivinado.

—Puesmedalomismonoquierosaberlo.

—Entonces te quedarás con la duda —se encoge de hombros y se ríe.

El menor refunfuña algunas cosas sobre la indecencia y lo muy escandalizada que estaría la reina y lo sinvergüenza...

—Yo creo que te sorprenderías de lo poco escandalizada que estaría tu reina... —bromea.

—Pues claro que se escandalizaría contigo y tus... ¡faltas de pudor y modales!

—Faltas de modales, _mon amour..._ Ya quisieras tú que tuviera falta de modales.

—¡¿A ti que te parece que es ir... así?! —protesta aparcando el coche.

—Es más cómodo, _cher_... Y te da un mejor acceso... Aunque si me gustas demasiado puede enterárseme la bragueta y ser un poco incómodo —admite.

— _Shutupyoubloodywankeer!_ —chillido clásico que denota vapor saliendo de las orejas de Inglaterra. Para el motor.

—El susurrante motor se ha detenido. ¿A qué lugar indecente me trajiste? —pregunta yendo a buscarle las regiones vitales con la mano. Inglaterra abre la puerta y se escapa de su mano, saliendo del coche histeriquillo—. Esperaré a que seas un caballero —indica sin moverse esperando a que venga a abrirle la puerta.

Evidentemente su puerta se abre unos segundos más tarde y Francia extiende una mano con intenciones de que le ayude a bajar, con BASTANTE pomposidad. Inglaterra se la toma y le cuida que no se dé en la cabeza al salir. El francés intenta oír u oler algo que le dé una pista de donde están.

Hay un olor muy fuerte y característico... a mar y un rumor lejano. Francia sonríe, reconociendo el olor mientras Inglaterra cierra el coche y vuelve a tomarle de las manos, guiándole. Le hace bajar por una rampa.

— _Oh la la_... _Romantique_ —sonríe apretándole las manos—, ¿estuviste toda la semana pensando a dónde traerme?

— _No!_ —miente... para variar y le detiene al final de la rampa—. Descálzate.

—Ayúdame —pide levantando un pie—, si no me los desamarro, la cabritilla se deforma.

Hace los ojos en blanco y se arrodilla, soltándole las manos y descalzándole. El galo aprovecha y le acaricia un poco la cabeza.

— _Merci beaucoup, Mon amour_... —sonríe.

Inglaterra le pone de pie de nuevo y se sujeta un poco en él para quitarse los suyos. Francia le pone las manos en la cintura.

—¡Eh, eh! —protesta un poco, sonriendo y hace para que vuelva a dárselas para guiarle.

—Hombre, no puedes no dejarme tocarte la cintura... Si aún ni siquiera intento darte un beso —se ríe dejando que le guíe por la arena.

Al cabo de unos cuantos pasos, Francia puede empezar a oír música de acordeón... y reconocer _L'hymné a l'amour_ como melodía.

—¡Oh! —Francia se detiene un poco y levanta las cejas y no va a decirle al inglés pero siente, sí... Dos mil años después, maripositas en el estómago.

Inglaterra se sonroja de muerte porque se suponía que iban a tocar algo menos... como _Je ne regrette rien_ o _Padam padam_ algo así menos comprometido. Fíate de los latinos, diría su madre.

—Ven... Ven acá, quiero tocarte más —pide tirando hacia él.

—No, es que... yo... —se deja tirar igual. Así que el francés le abraza de la cintura en cuanto puede, acercándole hacia sí.

—¿Bailas? —pregunta suavemente y el _lappin_ traga saliva muy nervioso, intentando separarse un poco.

— _But_...

— _Quoi?_ —pregunta pensando en si quizás hay algo más que falta ver o hacer y no quiere echar a perder la sorpresa... Pero si no es así, no quiere detenerse sólo por vergüenza del inglés.

Inglaterra mira lo que falta pensando que puede esperar dos minutos y luego a los músicos en vivo que es lo que le pone nervioso. Francia se le acerca más, abrazándole y recargándose en su hombro.

—Hueles muy bien —admite, moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la música, provocando que el inglesito se sonroje más, ahora un poco dócil y se muerde el labio sin moverse demasiado porque Francia está muy cercaaaa.

—Espera te... quitaré la venda —cambia de tema nervioso.

—Oh... Vale, aunque admito que me gusta lo que consigo sólo con el tacto, el oído y el olfato... Te oigo un poco tenso aún. Ven, da una vuelta conmigo antes de quitarme la venda—hace un movimiento con la cadera para conseguir que ambos giren.

El británico se le abraza para no caerse en acto reflejo porque no se lo esperaba y Francia sonríe.

—¿Ves qué cosas consigo? Ahora sí... Quítame la venda que quiero ver tu sonrojo —pide humedeciéndose los labios.

—¡Noestoysonrojado! —chilla levantando las manos, culpable. Claro que no, mi amor, estás lo siguiente.

—Shhh... Shh... Tranquilo, _cher_. Esto es algo bonito y yo estoy muy emocionado —admite acercándose a él e intentando buscarle un beso en la mejilla, que va a acabar siendo en el oído (¡con lo que duele!) de lo que se mueve. Le da un beso tronado entonces sin afán real de que le duela—. Uhh... _Cheeeer_ , ¡calma!

—Waaaah.

—¡Te mueves como babosa con sal, caaaalma! Quítame esto.

—¡Eres un tonto! —se la arranca el bestia y el galo parpadea, levantando las cejas.

— _Mon dieu...!_

Y debe ver un montón de velitas por toda la playa, junto al acordeonista que está acompañado de un clarinete y un contrabajo. En la orilla, de manera que queda dentro del agua hasta media pantorrilla, hay una mesa y dos sillas, puestas para cenar con una rosa blanca y champagne _moët_. Y más velas.

Sobra decir que Inglaterra está tratando de hacerse una madriguera de conejos en la arena y meterse dentro para siempre. Francia se queda sin aliento por completo.

— _Mon... Dieu!_ —susurra muy suavecito, levantando las cejas, viéndolo todo —, esto es... Esto... _Tres romantique..._

—Yo... tu cumpleaños... y luego... y yo... y os fuisteis y tú... y... ¡teodioyonoqueríamehanoblogado!

—Esto es muy, muy hermoso, _Angleterre_ —sonríe con cara de niño pequeño ilusionado. Le mira.

El inglés se tapa la cara y se sienta en el suelo, hecho bolita. Y ahí va Francia y se agacha a su lado, abrazándole un poco.

— _Cher_ , ¿qué pasa? —pregunta suavemente. Inglaterra tiembla porque no tiene excusa para esto y le da mucha vergüenza—. Calma, _mon amour_... No pasa nada, a nadie le significa tanto como a mí. No es una vergüenza pública, es sólo una cosa bonita que... Me hiciste.

—¡Noqueríaperotuerestontoymemolestasyteodio!

—Lo sé... —sonríe, sentándose suavemente en la arena con sus pantalones de marca, eso sí, con mucho cuidado de no arrastrarlos para lastimarlos.

—Ysiteriesunasolavezmevoyamicasa.

—¿Y si me hace reír algo divertido que digas? —pregunta acariciándole el pelo.

—¡Si te ríes de mí! ¡O de esto!

El mayor sonríe, mirándole por unos instantes en silencio. Inglaterra aprieta más la bolita, pensando que ha sido una tremenda mala idea.

—¿Por qué te gusta tanto quitarme las cosas nada más me las das? —pregunta con voz tranquila.

—Notequitonadatúeresuntonto.

—Tú eres más tonto por estar tan angustiado por hacer algo que SABES que va a gustarme.

—Pues... ¡Yo no quería que te gustara!

Francia se ríe de buena gana de este comentario, dándole un beso en la cabeza.

—Pues siento decepcionarte, pero no sólo me gusta, lo adooooro.

—¡Pues eres tonto y lo odiooo!

—Anda, deja de hacer tanto drama y mejor aprovechemos esto —propone levantándose y tratando de tomarle una mano para tirar de ella.

—¡Noo! —no le deja tirando con fuerza. Francia incluso pierde un poco el equilibro.

—¿Por qué _non_? Venga, puedes burlarte de mí todo lo que quieras por considerarlo _romantique_ y por estar tan absolutamente encantado con ello —propone.

—¡No es romántico!

— _Angleterreeee!_ —se pone en cuclillas frente a él—. Mírame.

El menor saca un poquito la cabeza hasta mirarle medio escondido y Francia le sonríe. Inglaterra parpadea, escondiéndose pero mirándole aun.

—Eres muy mono, _mon petit lapin_ —sonríe más aún.

—Tonto —se esconde de nuevo.

—Eres más tonto tú y si no vienes a la mesa me lo voy a comer TODO —se levanta otra vez.

—Tienes que quitarte los pantalones —susurra y se sonroja con la cara escondida.

—Oh, ahora entiendo por qué quieres quedarte ahí sentado...

— _What?_

—Lo que quieres es verme —se lleva las manos al cinturón.

—¡Noo! —chillido histérico y el galo se encoge de hombros.

—Parecería que sí, estás en una posición perfecta —se saca el cinturón.

— _What?_ —vuelve a mirarle y se sonroja de nuevo, abriendo ojos como platos y escondiéndose de nuevo.

—Pon atención que lo que viene es lo mejor... —advierte.

—¡Nooo! —chilla y se gira dándole la espalda. El francés le mira de reojo y sonríe.

—¿Me has traído hasta aquí y no vas a verme? —se baja un poco los pantalones.

—¡No te he traído para verte!

—¿Ni siquiera un poco?

— _Of course not!_

—Entonces te prohíbo verme, voy a ponerte la máscara con la que me trajiste.

— _What?_ —le mira por encima del hombro.

—¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Qué no voltees! —le riñe, bajándose los pantalones. Inglaterra se sonroja como si le hubiera pillado mirándole furtivamente y se gira. Francia se ríe un poco en silencio—. Ve quitándote los pantalones.

—Eres... tonto —deshace un poco la bolita, quitándoselos sin mucho problema porque lleva un bañador debajo.

— _Oui_ , eso ya me lo has dicho varias veces —se acaricia un segundo las regiones vitales con suavidad. El menor se queda sentado en la arena de espaldas, con el bañador —. ¿Vas a venir?

—¿Eh? —pregunta y vuelve a mirarle de reojo.

—A venir, ¿vas a venir?

— _Yes_... ve tú, iré cuando estés sentado —aprieta los ojos. Francia le da la espalda, caminando hacia el agua moviendo las caderas.

—Qué desperdicio —protesta metiendo los pies al agua.

Inglaterra le echa miraditas... él asegura que para controlar que se siente y no ir antes. Cuando por fin lo hace se acerca aun sonrojadito, mofletes hinchados y jugando con la parte baja del bañador con las manos, nervioso y sin mirarle.

— _Allô!_ —le saluda, sonriendo y mirándole de arriba a abajo, comiéndoselo un poco (claaaaro, claro) con la mirada. El inglés no le mira ni le dice nada, apartando la silla para sentarse delante de él—. Estás muy lejos —protestita sonriente, eso sí, estirando un pie para tocarle.

—Medalomismonoqueríavenir —suelta porque además esperaba que antes le diera un beso para calmarle... o para saludarle... o para algo.

Pues eso quería Francia, pero no se ha levantado, así que este es el "castigo". No se dejó dar beso con pantalones, ahora sufre sin pantalones. No importa, ¡Francia tenía la obligación moral de saberlo y lograrlo!

El francés le sonríe por encima de la mesa, se levanta un poquito (a manera que se le vea TODO) y acerca su silla. Los ojos verdes se desvían inevitablemente hasta que nota lo que está mirando, apretándolos y sonrojándose más. Se cruza de brazos. Francia se sienta otra vez bastante cerca del inglés, buscando tomarle la mano.

—Y... ¿En qué ocupaste toda la semana en Barcelona? Además de encontrar esta hermosa actividad —pregunta mirando a su alrededor, notando que realmente se ve todo muy romántico.

—¡No estuve aquí toda la semana! ¡Apenas llegué esta mañana por los mundiales de natación!

—¡Oh, los mundiales de natación! Claro, eso es una buena excusa... —le sonríe extendiendo una mano hacia él y acariciándole suavemente la mejilla.

—¡No es una excusa! Además estuve trabajando toda la semana.

—¿Estuviste trabajando toda la semana? Eso es aburrido... puedo apostar entonces que me echaste de menos tú también —le acaricia una oreja y luego baja por el pelo hasta el cuello.

—¡No te eché de menos! —miente y se separa de golpe todo lo que puede.

Francia levanta las cejas con ese movimiento dejando la mano en el aire un par de segundos antes de bajarla. El inglés le mira porque es que sigue nervioso. El francés parpadea un par de veces antes de levantarse, extrañamente, cubriéndose con una mano.

Inglaterra se tensa más, apartándose un poco sin saber a dónde va y Francia, en un solo movimiento, levanta una pierna y se le sienta encima. El británico aprieta las piernas y seguramente se podría forjar una espada contra su espalda.

— _W-W-W-W_... —tartamudea levantando las manos.

El galo le pone una mano en el pecho y otra en el cuello, manos que Inglaterra mira con los ojos como platos, como si estas fueran arañas.

—Estás demasiado tenso, _mon amour_ —susurra.

—P-P-P-P-pues... pues... ¡pues! —protesta. El mayor levanta la mano del cuello y le acaricia los labios, a lo que el inglés hace fuerza contra la mesa, intentando apartarse.

—Vamos a caernos si sigues haciendo eso —arrastra las erres, susurra y usa ESE tono tan sugerente y efectivamente... la silla se va parar atrás y acaban los dos en el agua tras un grito agudo y varonil de Francia.

Inglaterra acaba sentado dentro del agua, chorreando por todas partes... dos minutos has tardado, nuevo record. Francia termina sobre él, chorreando agua igual que su preciosa camisa de seda *insertar características de una camisa cuyo precio es de tres dígitos*.

— _Angleterreee_ —protesta un poco.

—¿YO? ¡Tú! ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

— _Tais toi..._ —le ordena otra vez acercándose a él y dándole un salado beso en los labios.

El británico echa la mano que había levantado para pasársela por la cara y el pelo hacia atrás para sostenerse y no caerse de nuevo, abriendo los ojos como platos en primera instancia, sin esperarlo.

El francés entreabre los labios y le acaricia los labios con la lengua y no tarda nada en conseguir que el menor le bese de vuelta con muchas ganas por que SÍ le ha echado de menos, una vez recuperado del susto inicial.

Francia se tranquiliza, porque también estaba un poquito nervioso con tanta tensión entre ellos. Cierra los ojos concentrándose en el beso y en no hundirse demasiado. Al cabo de un ratito a Inglaterra ya le da igual la música, que les miren, que no, que haya venido, haber preparado esto, que le guste, que no y la madre que los parió a todos.

El francés sonríe flotando un poco en el agua y separándose del beso al final, sintiendo calientito al inglés, entrecruzando las piernas con él. Puede que eso último no sea tan buena idea por que... o sea, Inglaterra ya no es un niño pequeño que no sabe... como aliviarse solo, pero realmente le ha echado de menos. Francia le mira con sonrisa de lado, para nada inocente.

—Veo que me echaste de menos —susurra enterrándole SU propia masculinidad en una pierna. Inglaterra aparta la cara sonrojándose de nuevo intentando quitarle —. Shh... —susurra abrazándole aún, bajando una mano y metiéndosela en el bañador por el culo —. ¡Mírame!

—¡Noooo!

—¡MÍRAME! No quiero que pienses en nada más —pide dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Inglaterra le mira de reojo, muy sonrojado y el galo levanta una mano y le acaricia la mejilla intentando girarle la cara hacia él.

—No pienses en nada más, solo en ESTO, ¿vale? —susurra con los labios sobre los suyos.

—Es que... —vacila y realmente está muy nervioso por haberlo montado todo sin excusa.

—Es que no pasa nada, _Angleterre_... —razona levantando una mano y quitándose el agua salada que le escurre dentro del ojo.

—Pero yo...

—Tú no querías hacer nada de todo esto y sólo lo has hecho porque yo soy un quejica y es a mí a quien le gustan estas cosas —ofrece.

— _Y-Yes_... —vacila un poco.

— _Oui_ , yo soy el ridículo pomposo a quien le gustan estas cosas que yo llamo románticas y a ti te parecen ridículas pero finalmente soy tu aliado comercial y tienes que darme gusto con algunas cosas —concede.

—Mi aliado c-comercial...

Francia parpadea lentamente, porque... es mucho más que su aliado comercial. Se humedece los labios sintiendo la sal nuevamente.

—Y otras múltiples cosas... —susurra sonriendo de lado.

—C-cosas... —repite nervioso.

— _Je t'aime, mon petit Angleterre_ muerto de nervios —sonríe dándole un suave beso en los labios.

El _lappin_ le busca de nuevo para besarle. Pues beso, beso besooooo y se calma un poco más.

—Realmente te extrañé —le susurra un rato más tarde, separándose del beso y mordisqueándole la mandíbula, bajándole el pantalón lo suficiente como para que el Big Ben nos dé los buenos días.

El británico gime como respuesta, intentando cubrirse con una mano mientras se sostiene con la otra para no caerse.

—Más vale que te sostengas bien con las dos —susurra el francés poniéndose en posición.

— _I-I-I_...La... la cena... y...

—Ahora cenaremos —Francia, en toda su gloria, echa la cabeza hacia atrás deslizándose... bueno, se entiende.

—Los musi... ah AAAH!

A ese... movimiento, le siguen otros movimientos de índole semejante... sí, más o menos de esos que le enseñó Rusia junto con otros que había aprendido antes por motu proprio. Todo Inglaterra tiembla mientras no se cae en el agua y se ahoga al gritar... ahogadamente de puro milagro.

Francia termina, completamente exhausto y empapado y seguro de que tiene arena en lugares en donde no debería haber arena. Inglaterra además debe tener la espalda medio pelada de lijársela contra la playa, aunque es un chico fuerte y está concentrado en cosas más "interesantes". Le ayuda a levantarse un poco para que no se ahogue, temblando él mismo.

Francia se echa encima del inglés, con el pelo hecho un DESASTRE y una gran sonrisa de satisfacción que no puede con ella. El menor acaba dejándose caer un poco en él, lo cual acerca el pelo de Francia a la arena... temo que alguien va a pasarse media noche en una tina limpiándole el pelo al francés… aunque hay agua bastante cerquita…

El galo lo arrastra hacia adentro para que haya... un metro de profundidad, porque lo que quiere es que se incorporen un poco e Inglaterra se deja tirar... lo que quiera. Se incorpora, porque se ha tumbado para hundirse y se deja arrastrar a donde Francia quiera.

Francia le abraza en cuanto están un poco más adentro colgándose de él de manera un poquito posesiva. Esos abrazos de pulpo que tan bien le salen, metiéndole una poquita de mano, pegándole la nariz a la mejilla. Inglaterra se ríe un poco subiéndose el bañador y abrazándole de la cintura.

—¿Te he dicho ya que te eché de menos y que te quiero las suficientes veces como para que me consideres un pegajoso?

—Eres un tontooooo —en un tono completamente diferente, buscándole los labios. El latino se ríe un poco correspondiéndole el beso, disfrutando como siempre estos minutos de feliz relajación.

—Tú eres como el doble de tonto que yo —responde por responder y por seguir en la pelea.

—¡No! ¡Tú eres más tonto, mira qué cosas hacees! —apoya la frente en la suya.

—Quererte y extrañarte no es tan tonto como llamarme tonto por ello —discute sonriendo y cerrando los ojos. Le acaricia la espalda.

—Es más tonto digas lo que digas —replica cerrando los ojos en plan marisabidillo.

—Ñañañaña... —se burla dándole un besito en un ojo y acariciándole con la barba que está un poquitín más larga de lo habitual. El inglesito le sigue las caricias, sonriendo—. ¿Te cuento un secreto? —pregunta sonriendo de lado.

— _Yes_...

—Canadá va a invitar a _Liechtenstein_ a una cita esta semana... —sonríe mordisqueándole la oreja.

—Ah, ¿sí? —le mira y sonríe.

— _Oui_ , eso me contó —asiente pasándole las dos manos por el pelo haciéndoselo hacia atrás —. Te he dicho ya las suficientes veces que _je t'aime_? (ojos en blanco)

—Eres un tontito y yo a ti no —busca otro beso.

—Seguro que sí —beso, beso —, sólo que te da vergüenza admitirlo —beso beso beso.

—Nooooo —se ríe... qué tonto te pones con esto hijo mío.

— _Oui_... me quieres muchoooo... —sonríe peinándole las cejas.

—Qué noooo —más risas.

—¡ME quieres muuuuuuuuucho, muuuuuuuuuuuuucho! ¡Casi tanto como yo a tiii!

—¡Qué nooooooo! —toca la punta de la nariz con la suya y el francés le lame los labios.

—Yo lo sé solo por cómo me miiiiiras, y cómo me haaaaaaablas —más ojos en blanco de todos.

—No lo sabeeeees.

—Ah, _non_? ¿He vivido toda la vida engañado? —se ríe besándole la manzana de Adán.

— _Of course_ —echa la cabeza atrás, sonriéndole, dejándose.

—Así que en el fondo no me odias.

—Sí te odiooooo.

Por favor alguien saque a estos dos del agua, van a hacer un mar de miel que al rato estará lleno de abejas con lo duuuuuuuulce y meloooso que está todo.

—Y como te odio me voy a cenar sin ti —le suelta.

— _Qu-Quoi?_ —tomado un poquito por sorpresa, vuelve a abrazarle como pulpo.

—Ah, sí, mira, ahí, está la mesa puesta —le aparta un poco para que le suelte, andando hacia ahí. Francia le detiene del bañador y se lo baja—. ¡Aaah! —protesta sujetándoselo para que no se lo baje.

—Yo siempre gano —se ríe levantándose también con todo el asunto al aire este sí, claro está, medio tapado aún con la camisa y el menor le empuja con el ceño fruncido —. Ceño fruncidoooo —se gira hacia él, pasándose una mano por el pecho sensualmente. Le cierra un ojo.

—¡No ganas!

—Sieeeeeeeempre gano —se ríe echándole un poco de agua y tratando de "correr" hacia la mesa, con unas pocas de dificultades porque el piso no es parejo, pero aún así consigue hacerlo de manera bastante elegante, mostrándole el culo.

Inglaterra le salta encima para hundirle al empujarle. Otro grito varonil agudo de esos de Francia y risas medio ahogadas de Inglaterra, que sale corriendo a la mesa.

Francia se levanta tosiendo y con el pelo un poco enredado, habiendo perdido bastante esa aura de perfección... habilidad de Inglaterra para hacer eso no se ha visto en otro lado. Pero sí hay alguien que pasa por encima de eso y puede seguir viéndole PERFECTO aun cubierto de barro. Se ríe quitándose su camisa mojada y levantando la silla de la que se ha caído.

—Ha-Ha... Mira qué gracioso eres —protesta terminando de toser—, eres un idiota.

—Y tú una torpe rana mojada —sigue muerto de risa, sentándose.

—Yo no soy ninguna torpe rana mojada —se pasa una mano por el pelo tratando de arreglárselo.

—¡Y despeinada! —se burla.

—Ha-Ha... No tiene gracia, tú eres un _rosbif_ con cejas horrendas y peludas.

Manos a las cejas, tapándoselas con el ceño fruncido en el mismo movimiento que hace desde que no levanta un palmo del suelo. Francia se ríe un poco.

—No me agradas, ¿lo sabes? —pregunta yendo a sentarse a su silla.

—Bien, tú a mí tampoco —sonríe de lado abriendo el champagne.

—Bien, al menos sabes comprar _champagne_ —concede el francés, haciendo una mueca de desagrado porque la camisa, que obvio está mojada, se le pega desagradablemente.

Inglaterra opina que no es tan desagradable la forma en que se le arrapa y le marca. No se lo dirá, seguro, aunque Francia le mira y sonríe dándose cuenta. Se sonroja un poco mirándole mientras el sirve el champagne, sonriendo un poquito tímidamente. Francia le sonríe peinándose un poco aún el pelo medio revuelto.

— _Monsieur Angleterre, merci_ por servirme —susurra formalmente.

Le saca la lengua llevándose su copa a los labios. Francia cierra los ojos y bebe unos tragos pensando que esto es bastante perfecto y relajante. Inglaterra se lo bebe sintiéndolo súper dulce y agradable de lo frio.

—Bien, _cher_... hablabas de una cena —cuestiona humedeciéndose los labios.

— _Yes_... —se vuelve a los músicos donde hay un camarero y al verles se sonroja.

Francia, que ya sabía que eso iba a pasar porque les ha tenido bastante presentes a lo largo de evento, sonríe un poquito de lado cubriéndose la boca con la copa. Inglaterra aparta la mirada de ellos y hace un gesto para que les traigan la comida, avergonzado.

—Pareces mortificado, _Angleterre_... ¿a qué se debe?

— _Shut up!_

—Sólo es una pregunta, hombre... no hay necesidad de agobiarse tanto.

—Lo haces expresamente —se resbala un poco en la silla escondiéndose.

—Mmm... _oui_ —sonrisa cínica.

—¡Pues me iré!

Francia suspira.

—¿Qué hay de tu buen humor y tus ganas de jugar conmigo, eh? —pregunta mirando hacia el mesero.

Le mira desconsolado por que se había calmado un poco pero esto sigue avergonzándole demasiado.

—Sé cínico, _Angleterre_... sólo a ti te mortifica esto que ha pasado hoy, igual que estar sentado aquí conmigo. No hay NADA de qué avergonzarse —le mira extendiendo una mano hacia él.

El inglés aparta la cara porque no está en ese plan.

—¿Sabes qué es difícil? —pregunta inclinando la cabeza—. De inicio te avergüenza estar aquí conmigo y hacer todas estas cosas para mí, aun cuando te aseguro sinceramente que me encantan. Consigo que se te olvide y que te dé lo mismo porque estás conmigo, y está muy bien mientras se te olvida, pero en cuanto notas otra vez que hay alguien más, es como si... es como si fuera lo peor del mundo.

Le mira y luego vuelve a mirar su plato, regañado, mientras les sirven. Francia espera pacientemente a que se vaya el mesero, mirándole intensamente. Inglaterra ni siquiera le mira.

—Me gusta mucho jugar contigo y avergonzarte un poco y presionarte... sé que lo he hecho por años y que a veces lo he hecho muy a la mala —se estira hacia él con la mano extendida una vez que el mesero está más o menos lejos y no puede oírle—. Pero hoy por hoy estoy verdaderamente feliz y sólo te molesto un poco, porque es parte de lo que somos nosotros, _cher_...

—Pero es que... —le acerca el dedo meñique de la mano a la suya, sin mover el resto.

—Entra en pánico, pero no entres TAN en pánico.

—Pero es que yo... es q-que... —es que tu excusa no se sostiene y no es suficiente, piensa para sí.

El francés inclina la cabeza, pasándose una mano por el pelo y cerrando los ojos al volverlo a sentir bastante lejos de lo perfecto que está siempre.

—Es que nada de lo que digo parece convencerte.

—Es que soy un idiota y esto no hay por donde cogerlo —suelta. Francia le mira frunciendo un poco el ceño porque es extraño que diga eso.

—¿A qué se debe semejante declaración?

—Pues... yo creía que... —vacila—. Ni siquiera sé en qué estaba pensando —suspira pasándose una mano por el pelo, empezando a comer.

—Oh... —le mira un poco triste con eso, sin moverse—. ¿Qué es lo que creías? —pregunta ahora él sintiéndose regañado... esa sensación común de no saber qué es lo que está haciendo mal.

—¿Eh?

—Te arrepientes de estar aquí y hacer todo esto —susurra.

—Yo... en parte —confiesa. El galo suspira pensando que no es justo que el inglés siempre se arrepienta de todas las cosas que a él le ilusionan.

—Es... una pena —murmura tomando su tenedor sin mirarle.

— _I'm sorry_ —se disculpa pensando que eso era lo último que esperaba tener que hacer, además.

— _Non_ , no quiero que te disculpes, quiero arreglarlo —le mira intensamente.

—¡Pues no se puede! —exclama nervioso.

—Si piensas eso es que YO estoy haciendo algo mal —admite de manera bastante extraña.

— _What?_

—Siempre te has arrepentido o avergonzado de TODAS las cosas que haces conmigo que no sean reírte de mí o que yo salga corriendo y SIEMPRE he conseguido que se te olvide, y que al final todas las veces valga la pena...

Inglaterra sigue avergonzado, mirando su plato.

—Por alguna razón, esta vez no crees que valga la pena y la vergüenza gana —suspira empezando a entrar él un poco en pánico.

—No es... no es eso —aprieta los ojos.

—Entonces no te entiendo —confiesa.

—Es que... —vacila y no le mira. El francés se agacha un poco hacia él, extendiendo la mano y buscándole la suya—. Es que yo... —mira la mano de reojo.

— _Oui?_ —pregunta dejando claro que le busca la mano.

—Yo no hago las cosas para agradarte porque no me gustas y yo lo que quiero es molestarte —explica esperando que eso sea lo bastante claro, sin apartar ni acercar la mano. Francia parpadea y le mira. Sonríe un poquitito de lado y frunce el ceño.

—Dime algo que no sepa, _rosbif_...

—Pues... tú no sabes nada y no lo entiendes, _Frog!_ —le mira también y el mayor sonríe.

—Me odias, ya lo sé —"protesta".

—¡Pues sí! —replica.

—Yo también —se encoge de hombros mirando su mano y la del inglés separadas.

Inglaterra desvía la mirada hacia ellas también. El galo mueve los dedos un poquitín, invitándole. El de ojos verdes traga saliva y mueve el meñiiiique mientras que Francia le acerca la mano un poquito, así que mueve máaaas el meñique.

Francia recorre oootro centímetro la mano y el inglés lo mueve un poquito más hasta rozarle. El latino sonríe, inclinando la cara y mirando hacia el mar. Inglaterra parpadea al notar que aparta la mirada.

—Así me gustas... dosificado, suave, sutil... siento que cada centímetro vale la pena —susurra como en una confesión, volviéndose a mirarle de nuevo, tomándole del meñique.

Se detiene como si le hubiera hecho algo enorme. El francés se humedece los labios, que le saben a sal y un poco resecos pese a la humedad del aire y enrosca un poco el meñique para detenerle la mano. Inglaterra mira las manos porque eso es lo que le parece para hacer esas caras de susto.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta, moviendo sutilmente la mano para no sólo tenerle agarrado del meñique.

—Estoy... contigo —responde sin mirarle y sin especificar si eso es el paraíso o el infierno, sonrojándose un poco.

Francia sonríe, encontrando eso completamente satisfactorio (cada quien escucha lo que quiere...) Le aprieta un poco la mano tranquilizándose con el "contigo" y se incorpora un poco, se acerca a él y le da un beso suave en los labios.

— _Git_ —le insulta a la vez.

—Insisto en que me digas algo que no me hayas dicho antes... tus insultos se terminan volviendo repetitivos —se ríe un poco, dejándose caer de nuevo en la silla despegándose la camisa que tiene pegada aún con el agua y finalmente tomando sus cubiertos.

Y al _lappin_ se le van los ojos a la camisa, se sonroja y carraspea. El galo sonríe notándolo, sintiéndose satisfecho con ello.

—Así que... —carraspea—, has venido por los mundiales de natación... las convivencias de... países en el agua.

—¡He venido a la playa porque me gusta el mar!

—¿Te gusta el mar? Si no me lo dices no me lo creo —le cierra un ojo.

—¿Pues por qué me preguntas? —le medio fulmina.

—¿Qué más hiciste en tu semana de vacaciones en _Espagne_? ¿Espiaste algo interesante? ¿Te enteraste de algún chisme?

—No estaba de vacaciones, he llegado hoy.

—Ohh... bien, eso quiere decir que ahora podemos tomar una semana de vacaciones —siempre sacando provecho a todo.

— _What? No, no no!_

—¿Por qué no? Es verano... podemos quedarnos aquí, gorronear un poco a _Espagne_ en su casa...

—¡Porque es un _Ass pain!_

— _Non_ , es divertido... podríamos hacer citas dobles con él y Romano —sonríe—... o... podemos buscar un hotel quizás, pasear por la ciudad.

—C-C-C... —esa palabra.

—Citas, _oui_... tienes una conmigo mañana, no lo olvides —se inventa sobre la marcha —, para comer.

— _What?_

—Una cita conmigo mañana... cuando haces una cosa así —señala a su alrededor —. No esperarás que yo me quede sentado con los brazos cruzados. Tengo que contraatacar.

—Co... ¿Contraatacar?

—Me has dicho que hacías esto para molestarme, así que estás proponiendo una especie de... guerra, _non?_ —le mira de reojo terminándose la comida.

—Pues... _I mean_... —se queda un pensándolo un segundo y Francia se ríe un poco—. _No, no, no!_ ¡Pues yo no iré!

—¿Cómo no vas a ir?

—Pues... ¡negándome a ir!

—¡No puedes negarte a ir a la guerra!

—¡Claro que puedo!

—Entonces serás un cobarde y yo ganaré —sonríe.

—No es verdad, seré un caballero y ganaré con elegancia —levanta la nariz.

— _Mon dieu_... no vas a salirte por ese lado. Ganaré yo porque tú no te atreves a ir a una CITA.

—¡Sí me atrevo pero no quiero!

—¡HA! La excusa más vieja del mundo, no puedes usarla, es como decir que yo gano porque yo digo.

—¡Sí puedo usarla! ¡No es lo mismo!

—Es igual, _Angleterre_... es una excusa ridícula que me hace ganador. Bien, no vayas... mejor, me gusta mucho ganar en especial cuando es ganarte a ti.

—¡No te hace ganador!

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Pues porque es absurdo! Yo ganaré todo lo que compitamos de ahora en adelante.

— _Quoi?_ ¿Por qué? Eso sí que es absurdo... TÚ empezaste la guerra haciendo cosas para molestarme, no puedes venir molestarme y luego largarte cobardemente.

—¡No es largarme, es un plan maestro destruyendo tus planes!

El francés hace los ojos en blanco.

—Ese es un plan completamente aburrido.

—Me da igual si lo consideras aburrido, es efectivo —sonrisita de lado. Francia se cruza de brazos y le saca la lengua.

—Eres un tonto.

—Un tonto que ha ganado —sonríe orgulloso.

—No, he ganado yo.

—No —niega.

—Claro que sí, retirarse de la guerra no vale, ya te lo he dicho.

—No, es una retirada estratégica que me permite la victoria.

—Bien, entonces ahora te has metido en líos serios, porque eres mi pareja y como mi pareja te invito a salir mañana.

— _What?_

— _Oui_... es esas cosas que uno puede pedir a las parejas —sonríe.

—Pues declino la oferta.

—¿Con qué pretexto?

—Tengo trabajo, mañana vuelvo a _London_.

—Mañana vuelves a... —abre la boca.

— _Yes_ —le mira de reojo.

—¿Qué vas a decirme ahora, que tampoco vas a pasar la noche conmigo? —drama drama drama.

—Pues... es que tengo que esta mañana en la mañana, mi vuelo sale a las dos de la mañana, tengo que estar en el aeropuerto en... una hora más o menos.

—Quizás puedo ir contigo a _London_... —propone.

— _What?_ ¿V-venir?

—Pues sí... ¡son vacaciones! Puedo cocinar mientras no estés y luego irte a molestar a la oficina y a cotillear un poco y a hacer espionaje internacional.

—¡No! ¡Quieres venir para molestarme expresamente!

—¡Quiero ir para molestarte, _oui_ , y quiero ir también a estar contigo! ¡Es que eres cruel y me dices que tienes que ir al aeropuerto en UNA hora!

—¡Pues aun te estoy dando una hora! —se defiende.

—No creas que no voy a aprovechar una hora —le señala y sonríe—, te recuerdo que ni siquiera traigo pantalones.

—Pues... —se sonroja sin saber qué decir. Francia se levanta y extiende una mano hacia él.

—Ven...

Inglaterra se echa atrás y niega con la cabeza, agarrándose del borde de la mesa.

—Veeen... —insiste y no me extraña tampoco que esté así con las regiones vitales de Francia a menos de un palmo. El menor echa atrás la silla, salpicando—. ¿Me concede un baile, _monsieur_? —pide sonriendo un poquito.

—¡No! Estás desnudo.

—No, tengo una camisa... ¿o te has olvidado ya de lo que significa desnudo? —le pica —, deja de negarte o voy a empezar a cantar.

—¡Si cantas te echo al agua otra vez!

—Alguien está sumamente agresivo hoy —se ríe y aclara la garganta dispuesto a cantar, efectivamente.

—¡No cantes!

—Mejor dime qué es lo que quieres que cante, puedo ser tremendamente _romantique_ cuando quiero...

—¡No quiero que cantes nada, vas a destruir cualquier canción!

—No si te la canto al oído y es sólo para ti —sonríe.

—¡Así aun la destruirás más! —se sonroja en un chillido.

—¿Sabes? —le mira a la cara acercándose a él.

— _What?_

—Sigues aún muy tenso —susurra arrastrando un poco las palabras antes de ponerle una mano en una mejilla y darle un beso.

—Yo no... —se calla con el beso, que es más suave que los anteriores y bastante más dulce. Le sigue, claro...

Francia se separa después de un poquito tomándole de la mano para que se levante y este le sigue, parpadeando sin saber ni donde está. El galo sonríe abrazándole de la cintura y empezando a bailar suavemente, como de barquito, abrazándole.

El británico se tropieza un poco con la arena y acaba que se le recarga encima. Francia sonríe agradeciendo su buena suerte.

—Cántame tú.

—¿El qué? —lo siento está un poco embabosado.

—Lo que quieras —sonríe más, acariciándole la espalda.

— _Look in to my eyes... and you will see..._ —empieza a susurrar y Francia sonríe genuinamente idiotizado, abrazándolo con fuerza de la cintura con la canción de Bryan Adams—. _What... you mean... to me_ —susurra casi sin cantar pero siguiendo el movimiento que marca Francia y el ritmo de la canción—. _Search your heart... search your soul..._

El francés cierra los ojos y suelta el aire por la nariz, dándole un suave beso en el hombro.

— _And when you find me there, no search no more_ —le acaricia un poco con la mejilla.

— _And when you find me zeg, you will seagch no mog_... —susurra Francia muy suavecito a la vez con su acento.

— _Don't tell me it's not worth trying for..._ —susurra, sonriendo un poco al notar que Francia canta también.

— _You can tell me is not wogt dying fog it..._ —complementa.

— _You know it's true..._ —cierra los ojos y le hunde las manos en el pelo.

— _Everything I do, I do it fog you_... —le acaricia la espalda dejándole hacer, susurrando más las palabras en vez de cantarlas del todo. Inglaterra sonríe y le abraza un poco más fuerte —. Me haces muy feliz —confiesa una vez más, sonriendo.

—¿Ves? ¡Ya destrozaste otra canción! —bromea.

—Y tú mi momento dulce —se devuelve sonriendo.

—Pues... no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo.

El latino le acaricia la mejilla con la nariz.

—Sí que puedo... Puedo hacer más momentos dulces —sonríe.

—Naaah —sonríe también y recibe un beso en la mejilla.

—Muchos más... Muchos muuuuchos~

—Yo me los cargaré tooooodos~

— _Je t'aime_.

—¡Eso no vale!

—¡¿Porque no?! —sonríe.

—¡Porque e…! —pero me lo interrumpen con un beso en los labios, que él le devuelve, olvidándose de lo que iba a protestar.

* * *

 _Este fic estuvo en la encuesta durante un millón de años más o menos con una friolera de nueve votos NUEVE! para que fuera una de las próximas actualizaciones. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo aquí lo has leído :D ¿Mereció la pena la espera? ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su edición!_


End file.
